


MNF

by Ampaseh



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Texting, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wordcount: 100
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если бы между ними ничего не произошло, пока они играли вместе, то...</p>
            </blockquote>





	MNF

**Author's Note:**

> MNF — популярная аббревиатура для телепередачи «Monday Night Football», которую на британском ТВ ведут Гэри Невилл и Джейми Каррагер.
> 
>  
> 
> Написано под впечатлением от [сэлфкама Фланно](http://instagram.com/p/dfK_Ahh9Rk/).

Джонни молчит. Наверное, подбирает слово. Или уже переключил канал и забыл, — сдался ему старый добрый Карра, — потеряв смартфон на своем бескрайнем диване, чью серую плюшевую обивку Джейми представляет по памяти пугающе точно.  
И крепкие икры.  
И круглые колени.  
И пиццу, что Джонни заказывает себе по выходным, когда валяется на диване и смотрит порно. Он ведь смотрит порно, конечно смотрит, в его-то возрасте, для чего еще ему широкоэкранная плазма.  
И россыпь скомканных салфеток, и душный запах моцареллы, и Джонни, который лениво дрочит жирными пальцами.

— Хочешь? — с набитым ртом спрашивает Гэри.  
— Чертовски, — признается Джейми, отодвигая последний кусок «Маргариты».  
— Вас, скаузеров, не поймешь.

***

Джон украдкой запускает ладонь под резинку шортов, словно боится быть застигнутым, но, обожженный этой мыслью, раздевается донага, ложится, как был, лицом к экрану и берет в руку член. А потом раздвигает ноги и упирается пятками в диван. Господи Иисусе, он самый испорченный человек на свете, раз его возбуждает такое. Ушам жарко, щеки пылают, вся голова как в огне, и даже ресницы, кажется, подпалены.

Джейми глядит на него сквозь экран с осуждением: «Парень, парень, что же ты делаешь». Тогда, ведомый своей темной стороной, Джон приподнимает бедра, чтоб показать ему всё, и кончает — ярко, сильно, окончательно увязая в трясине похоти и стыда.

***

Самый верный вариант — забыть, словно ничего и не было. Вести себя так, как и весь последний год. Однако Джон тщательно моет руки, одевается — ему совестно писать Джейми голым — и быстро, пока не передумал, отстукивает сообщение.

«Я думал, ты уйдешь, и это всё пройдет».  
«Я каждый день ищу тебя в раздевалке».  
«Не надо было тебе уходить».  
«Я все равно хочу тебя».  
«Я чертов педик».  
«Извини».

«Видел тебя по телику».  
«О, ну здорово, — возвращается почти тотчас же. — И как тебе?»

Джон не знает, что ответить на это, и бессильно закрывает глаза рукой. Его пальцы как будто бы до сих пор пахнут спермой.


End file.
